


Lizzy

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Algo dá errado e Sebastian não consegue tomar a alma de Ciel. Ao voltar, ele tem novamente aquela sensação de que a alma e o sentimento se tornaram algo mais importante após quase perdê-los para sempre.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Lizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) não me pertence. Pertence à Yana Toboso.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

“Consigo ouvir o barulho da água... Sinto algo nas minhas pálpebras... Isto é... o sol de verão? Eu estou... vendo um sonho? Se eu acordar... o que verei?”

\- Então, Bocchan... abra seus olhos – ouvi uma voz extremamente familiar me dizer.

\- Sebastian... – murmurei em resposta, abrindo os olhos apenas um pouco, a luz do sol passava pelas folhas das árvores e batia diretamente no meu rosto.

\- Parece que dormiu bem – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu estava confuso e meio tonto. Me sentei, dando um leve tapa em minha própria cabeça para tentar me orientar e vi Lizzy sentada do outro lado e pensei instantaneamente no quanto ele devia ter chorado nos momentos em que eu estava longe, navegando rumo à minha própria morte junto com Sebastian. Ela sorriu pra mim. Nesse instante outro barco se aproximou do nosso e vi meus três atrapalhados criados sorrindo pra mim também. Com certeza eu havia me tornado tão frio quanto podia em todo o tempo que estive com Sebastian. Magoei Lizzy muitas vezes e talvez nunca tivesse tratado meus atrapalhados, porém leais criados com a gentileza que eles me tratavam. Jamais pensei que um dia sentiria falta da companhia deles e de Lizzy. Nada na minha vida tinha importância além da minha vingança e senti um calafrio ao lembrar que Sebastian se despediu e desapareceu quando eu deixei escapar em palavras pensamentos como esses de agora.

No final das contas... Não deu certo e por alguma razão Sebastian não conseguiu tomar minha alma. Mas sentir falta deles e de Lizzy agora e do que não fiz não muda nada, em algum momento acontecerá. Posso ser melhor com eles até lá e só. Não serei recompensado com a companhia deles para sempre. O para sempre não existe para mim, o meu fim está certo de chegar em algum momento.

\- Bocchan, estamos chegando – Sebastian avisou – Está na hora dos seus afazeres.

Em pouco tempo, nós paramos em algum lugar e após mais um de meus vários compromissos com a sociedade e de dar uma resposta boa, calma e indireta a um dos presentes, que tentava me rebaixar com fofocas inúteis, Lizzy me implorou para procurarmos um tal veado branco, de uma velha lenda do local.

\- Dizem que a sua mensagem traz boa sorte aqueles que o encontram – Sebastian falou.

Ela ficou imensamente feliz ao ouvir isso e trocou algumas palavras com Sebastian, que lhe sorriu gentilmente. Depois ela correu pra mim.

\- Ei, Ciel! Vamos procurar por ele! – Ele implorava agarrando meu braço.

\- Nem pensar. Estou ocupado – falei enquanto lia um informativo, mas quando ergui o rosto para olhá-la, ela estava quase chorando e tentei me preparar psicologicamente para o que poderia acontecer.

\- Cruel... – ela falou, e depois aconteceu exatamente o que eu previa, ela começou a chorar, ou melhor, berrar, o que chamou a atenção de todos em volta.

\- Elizabeth! – Tentei chamar-lhe a atenção, mas não funcionou.

\- Ele fez a própria noiva chorar?

\- Eles dizem que são noivos... Mas isso parece brincadeira de crianças.

\- Então... Será que minha sobrinha tem chances?

Suspirei ouvindo os murmúrios idiotas. Se eu não tivesse uma imagem a zelar eles ouviram tudo que tinham direito.

\- Sebastian... Prepare o barco.

\- Entendido.

\- Senhorita Elizabeth – instantaneamente ela me ouviu, parou de chorar e olhou pra mim, fiz uma leve reverência e voltei a falar – eu estou pensando em ir pelo leito do rio para examinar a barragem. Gostaria de me acompanhar? – Estendi a mão para ela e tentei sorrir, pouco me importavam as palavras daqueles desocupados, eu só não queria fazê-la chorar de novo – Me disseram que nestas terras existe um veado branco. Já ouvi falar?

\- Sim! Claro! – Ela sorriu e pôs sua mão sobre a minha – Será um prazer acompanhá-lo – ela enlaçou o braço no meu e saímos caminhando, enquanto aqueles fofoqueiros de plantão nos aplaudiam.

Enquanto Lizzy trocava de roupa, eu fui fazer o mesmo e depois organizar tudo.

\- Cuidar do rio ou socializar... ou até mesmo fazer sua noiva feliz. É o dever do Phantomhive. É a minha obrigação. Além disso, não gosto de ser subestimado – eu dizia a Sebastian após ele terminar de arrumar minha roupa.

\- Vou ver o barco – ele se curvou levemente e saiu, me deixando a observar as águas tranquilas do rio.

Momentos depois, eu ajudava Lizzy a entrar no barco, enquanto todas aquelas pessoas nos observavam e aplaudiam de novo.

\- Que lindo... – uma jovem mulher falou ao me ver minhas duas mãos unidas às de Lizzy, mas preferi ignorar o comentário.

\- Parece que estão tentando encontrar uma falha no Jovem Mestre – Sebastian disse analisando um monte de papéis – Se o noivado deles falhar muitas pessoas vão tentar sair beneficiadas da situação.

Bardo, Finny e Meirin entraram num certo pânico com as palavras de Sebastian, mas ele os mandou se aquietarem e trabalhar, assim fizeram. Nós demos partida enquanto os três conversavam qualquer coisa sobre o assunto.

Nós procuramos por boa parte da manhã e entramos pela tarde, mas não vimos nada além de plantas, pássaros e outros pequenos animais, até que paramos em algum lugar para almoçar. Pouco antes de voltarmos ao rio, começou a chover e sugeri a Lizzy mandarmos um grupo de pessoas depois para procurar o tal veado branco, mas ela quase chorou de novo, em chamou de idiota e me empurrou, dando as costas a mim e a Sebastian.

– Mesmo que isto não tenha significado para você... Você não entendo o que eu estou sentindo! Já chega!! – E saiu correndo, gritei por ela, mas continuou correndo.

Eu fora egoísta com ela de novo, mas que é que eu não estava entendo? O idiota do Lau falou alguma coisa sobre sua aposta idiota em cima do nosso noivado, mas o ignorei e logo ele foi embora. Eu chamava Sebastian para buscarmos Elizabeth quando ouvimos Finny gritando desesperadamente por ele e correndo na nossa direção.

– O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou.

– Temos problemas! – Finny falava tentando recuperar o ar – Elizabeth-sama está... – ele apontou para o rio, olhei na direção indicada e corri até lá.

– Elizabeth!! – Gritei ao vê-la tentando se segurar dentro do barco, que só não era levado pela forte correnteza, porque Bardo dera um jeito de prendê-lo no lugar.

– Ciel... – Lizzy ergueu os olhos e me olhou – Ele... Estava do outro lado do rio – ela falou, tentando se manter de pé, mas o barco balançou e ela caiu.

– Cuidado! Segure firme no barco!! – Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas nada vinha à minha cabeça.

– Eu quero encontrar... O veado branco... O veado branco...

– Elizabeth... – Numa hora dessas, porque ela insistia tanto naquilo?! – Por quê?

– Eu quero fazer com que Ciel seja feliz! – Ela disse, se arrastando para chegar ao outro lado do barco sem cair.

Era isso! O que eu não via! Minhas obrigações circulavam tanto na minha mente que eu jamais pensava no que Lizzy poderia estar sentindo.

– O que vamos fazer, Bocchan?

– É perigoso ela ficar assim por mais tempo – era o imbecil do Lau de novo - A barragem vai quebrar.

– Sebastian... É uma ordem – falei, pondo a mão sobre meu tapa-olho – Não deixe a água da barragem sair!!

– Está tudo bem em deixar a senhorita Elizabeth nas mãos do destino?

– Não me faça repetir! Eu vou proteger Elizabeth! – Tirei meu sobretudo e o joguei em qualquer lugar – Essa é a minha obrigação!

– Yes, my lord – ele disse e sumiu, saltando para longe.

Olhei para Lizzy no barco, eu não tinha ideia se ela estava acordada ou não. Entrei no rio, me agarrei ao cabo que Bardo havia improvisado para prender o barco e fui até Lizzy. Vi de relance Sebastian observar a mim e a Lizzy de longe, preocupado, mas ao me ver quase alcançando-, sorriu e continuou seu trabalho. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que exatamente ele fez, mas a correnteza aumentou muito quando eu já ia entrar no barco e ficou difícil me segurar.

– Sebastian, o que você...?

Nessa hora a água levou tudo e me soltei do barco, não vendo mais anda além de água por todos os lados. Tudo que pude fazer foi localizar Lizzy e agarrar seu pulso, puxando-a para perto de mim e a abracei. Eu iria protegê-la de todo jeito! Meus olhos começavam a arder e respirar se tornava mais difícil, mas não soltei Lizzy. Em algum momento eu apaguei e nãos ei por quanto tempo fiquei assim.

– Bocchan...

Abri os olhos e vi Sebastian com seu sorriso enigmático, que estivera me segurando até então.

– Está acordado, Bocchan?

– Ciel!! – Vi Lizzy na minha frente, chorando desesperada, ela me abraçou com força – Me desculpe! Me desculpe, Ciel!! – Ela chorava, enquanto meus criados comemoravam o fato de eu estar bem – Foi tudo culpa minha culpa!!

Ela não me soltava, e embora eu estiver encharcado, podia sentir as lágrimas dela molhando meu ombro.

– Elizabeth...

Ela se afastou e ainda com as mãos em meus ombros, se ajoelhou ao meu lado, me olhando com preocupação e tristeza. Sorri para ela e deslizei meus dedos por seu rosto.

– Ainda bem que você está bem... – falei sinceramente.

Eu morrera e voltara e quase a perdi assim que nos reencontramos. Eu estava realmente aliviado por ela estar bem. Ela estava tão feliz... Mas devia ter chorado tanto quando eu desapareci...

– E ainda bem que o jovem mestre também está a salvo – Sebastian falou.

Ouvindo a voz dele, me lembrei do momento em que a água veio levando tudo que havia pela frente e pulei de seu colo.

– Sebastian! Por que quebrou a barragem?! Eu falei para impedir a água de sair!

– Só fiz o que me ordenou. Não há mais perigo de inundações no futuro. Foi necessário libertar a água para o rio voltar ao seu curso natural. Graças à força de todos, conseguimos acalmar a corrente do rio. Assim conseguimos mudar a sua forma. Para uma mais segura, a forma que ele devia ter. A forma que tinha há 1000 anos, quando o veado branco existia.

– Mas... Não encontramos aquele veado branco... – eu pensei alto, olhando para Lizzy.

– Está tudo bem, com certeza vou encontrá-lo um dia – ela sorriu para mim.

– Se vocês estão falando do veado fantasma, ele está bem naquela colina... – Sebastian falou, olhando para algum lugar.

Nos levantamos e corremos até lá. A grama faltava em alguns locais, deixando exposta a areia branca do chão, e observando-os juntos, podia-se ver a figura de um veado branco.

– É o veado branco! – Lizzy disse muito feliz por finalmente poder vê-lo – Impressionante, Sebastian!

– Como mordomo da famílai Phantomhive, o que eu faria se...

– O rio que é impossível de deter a fluir – o verdadeiro Tanaka o interrompeu, surgindo nada, assustando a todos quando percebemos que o tempo todo ele estivera dentro de um baú que havíamos levado.

Enquanto ele falava sobre a imagem no chão, Lizzy segurou minha mão e a apertou. Prontamente retribuí o gesto dela.

– Ainda bem Ciel... Encontramos o veado branco.

– É o que você estava procurando?

– Você se divertiu? Eu me diverti porque fiquei ao seu lado o dia todo. Você sempre tem coisas pra fazer e algum lugar pra ir, não é? E quando regressa, tem sempre uma cara triste. Por isso... Dizem que aqueles que veem o veado branco, serão felizes para sempre.

– Lizzy... – eu não sabia o que dizer quando finalmente entendi as intenções dela em toda aquela busca.

– Finalmente me chamou por esse nome! – Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, finalmente percebendo – Ei, Ciel... Nunca se esqueça dessa imagem.

– Obrigado, Lizzy.

Continuamos de mãos dadas até voltarmos ao nosso ponto de partida e horas mais tarde nos dirigíamos à mansão. Lizzy acabou dormindo logo após chegarmos. Mandei Sebastian e Meirin acomodá-la em um dos quartos.

– Bocchan... – Meirin me chamou quando ela e Sebastian já iam sair do quarto – Ela já está bem acomodada.

– Obrigado. Eu vou ficar um pouco com ela – Sebastian, eu irei dormir também em breve, prepare tudo.

– Yes, my lord.

– Tudo bem – Meirin falou fechando a porta e indo embora com Sebastian.

Olhei para o rosto adormecido de Lizzy e sorri, acariciando-o. Fiquei um tempo daquele jeito, apenas observando-a e beijei sua testa.

– Boa noite querida – sussurrei, saindo do quarto.

FIM


End file.
